La particularité d'une présumée banalité
by Ulum Train
Summary: Dans sa quête unique et égocentrique de la vie, une espèce de sorcière tête brûlée va se heurter à de nombreux paramètres hors normes non comptés dans sa conquête de Poudlard. James S. Potter en fait partie. Venez découvrir, le monde refait par une jeune fille présumée banale qui se promène dans le Poudlard des temps modernes avec un panel de mauvaises blagues à faire...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, très chers tous !_

_C'est la première fois que je publie une fiction ici, mais ça fait longtemps que j'en lis. Je suis très heureuse parce que maintenant que j'ai un compte je vais pouvoir poster plein de jolies reviews ! Même si je n'ai encore rien compris au système parce que j'ai un niveau d'anglais aussi élevé que celui d'une vache d'Antarctique (comment ça y a pas de vaches en Antarctique ?). J'espère que je ne fais aucune erreur en postant ce chapitre et j'avoue que cela me fait légèrement stresser. Et plus que ça, j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous allez aimer mon personnage un peu loufoque qui évolue dans le monde de Harry Potter, en 2021, sur la nouvelle génération après la fin de la Grande Guerre. J'espère aussi ne pas m'être trompée dans mes calculs d'années ! Enfin booon ! Enjoy yourself ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires si quelque chose cloche ou qu'un question vous brûle la langue ! _

_Cf. Univers de JKR_

_Cf. Personnages de JKR_

* * *

**LA PARTICULARITÉ D'UNE PRÉSUMÉE BANALITÉ - CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Elle regardait fixement la citrouille qui volait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle montait et descendait pas petits accoues. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se renverser et lui vider son contenu sur le crâne. D'ailleurs la petit fille songeait qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il en soit ainsi. En effet la citrouille était remplie de chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises et autres gourmandises en tous genres. C'était donc avec un regard plein d'envie qu'elle lorgnait sur le légume orange. Halloween approchait et tout le monde savait que c'était une grande fête chez les moldus d'Europe. Certes, pas autant que Noël, mais cela restait chez eux une fête qui mobilisait une journée entière. La fillette en savait assez sur les moldus car sa propre mère était née-moldue et le père de son père moldu tout court. Certes elle n'avait jamais connu son grand-père, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir voler des livres de moldus chez lui pour faire crier sa grand-mère paternelle qu'elle n'affectionnait pas spécialement. C'était une vieille sorcière aigrie, bornée et adepte de l'ancienne école. Maintenant, alors que la nuit voilait d'une écharpe de soie le soleil, elle était toujours allongée sur son lit se demandait si elle ne devrait pas instaurer cette fête chez les sorciers. Elle soupira, désespérée, et se redressa légèrement pour attraper la citrouille enviée, mais elle eut beau étendre son petit bras de frêle fillette de six ans, elle restait trop petite la toucher. Elle soupira de nouveau bruyamment, fronça les sourcils, mais ne renonça pas. Ça jamais ! Elle fila hors de son lit pour attraper sa vieille chaise de bureau dont le bois avait été redécoré de multiple dessins d'enfants. Elle la posa, non sans multiples contorsions, sur le lit moelleux puis grimpa dessus. Soumise à cet équilibre précaire, elle tendit le bras alors que la vieille chaise se pliait sous son instabilité. Dans un ultime effort, elle tendit le bras en étendant sa jambe à l'opposé pour ne pas tomber de ce tas branlant de meubles. Malheureusement elle effleura à peine le bord de la citrouille et tout s'effondra. La fillette émis un petit cris qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'une souris et tomba la tête la première dans un tas d'oreiller à plume qui amortirent la chute. Elle grommela un juron qui lui aurait été sévèrement reproché si un adulte responsable avait été présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc elle se redressa en bougonnant. Cependant un grand sourire réjouit vint immédiatement étirer ses lèvres lorsque son regard vert pétillant tomba sur quelques gourmandises qui s'était échappées de leur contenant. Elle éclata d'un rire frais et joyeux en courant vers les friandises.

Bonheur !

* * *

Ouai... C'est moi ça... Moi il y a longtemps. Faut croire que j'ai toujours eut ce goût étrange pour les bêtises et les friandises.

* * *

Le véritable question devait être... un champignon peut-il muter en navet ?

- ... Mamaaaan ! J'ai donné naissance à un navet péruvien !

La voix de sa mère résonna depuis la cuisine.

- Euh non ce n'est pas possible ma chérie !

- Si si ! J'te jure Maman ! J'ai créé une nouvelle espèce par mutation génétique !

Un silence laissa place à cette déclaration puis :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore espèce de petit scrout à pétard... ?

La fillette sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est Jeff qui m'a expliqué ça !

Johnson se tapa le front de la paume de la main.

- Mais bien sûr ! lança-t-il sur un ton ironique. Tu sais sœurette tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter ce moldu, tu deviens cinglée !

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Jeff est très intelligent ! s'écria-t-elle, sa petite voix d'enfant résonnant dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, jugeant inutile de poursuivre cette conversation tandis que Jun se repenchait sur l'étrange plantation. Elle en était tellement proche qu'elle en louchait. La mère de la famille arriva alors dans le salon, elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant sa fille qui menaçait de tomber sur une étrange chose qui avait dû être un champignon, autrefois.

- On appelle ça faire de la magie ma chérie.

La concernée ne répondit rien rien, son attention entièrement captée par le... navet péruvien ? En effet la partie passe du champignon avait pris une forme approchant du navet tandis que son chapeau s'était rétracté, rabougrit et fripé, donnant quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à un bonnet péruvien ou quelque chose du genre.

Fillette sorcière, fille de sorcière, huit ans, première expérimentation de la magie.

* * *

Je suis blonde... Blonde, oui. Je n'en tire pas spécialement une idiotie hors paramètres. J'imagine que ma couleur de cheveux est source de ragots derrière mon dos, mais cela ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça, ceux qui se moquent de moi ne sont que des imbéciles, enfin j'espère. Enfin, passons, ma couleur de cheveux n'est pas un sujet de conversation si vous voulez mon avis. Donc je disais... Je suis blonde, pas spécialement moche, pas spécialement belle, juste dans la norme. Mes cheveux sont un peu trop longs selon moi, ils demandent trop d'efforts. D'ailleurs je pense qu'un jour je finirais comme mon père, le crâne rasé ! Mais pour le moment, cela fait plaisir à ma grand-mère, et vous savez comment sont les grands-mères. Quoique la mienne ne soit pas un modèle d'amour et d'attentions. Enfin, je m'égare. Donc, hem, mes yeux je les tiens de mes parents, avec la couleur turquoise pétillante et claire de mon père et la forme arrondie de ma mère. Je n'aime pas me maquiller, ça prend du temps pour un résultat souvent peu convaincant et surtout, il suffit que je me frotte le visage pour que toute cette peinture dégouline, non, vraiment, c'est pas mon truc. Cependant, j'avoue prendre un plaisir démesuré à casser un robinet à la figure qu'une élève s'admirant dans la glace. C'est, hm, comment dire... tellement plaisant ? Par miracle, je ne fais pas d'acnés, même si je me demande comment c'est possible car même mon frère y a eut droit. Enfin, il existe parfois des choses inexplicables. Aussi inexplicables de cette étrange cicatrice sur mon flanc droit. Comment est-elle apparue ? Quand ? Une espèce de cicatrice de naissance apparemment. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparut reste ma plus grande question. En effet normalement les blessures sont facilement guérissables et les cicatrices effaçables, ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne blessure magique. Ma foi, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça, je vais donc passer à autre chose en omettant d'en faire une encyclopédie en dix volumes (nommée : la légende de l'étrange cicatrice, hypothèses et conclusions). Bien que je ne soit pas spécialement belle, il faut avouer que j'ai un corps assez désirable. Poitrine et courbe dans la norme, absence de graisse...

Petit bémol, on ne peut malheureusement pas dire que je possède une santé en béton armé, en effet, je suis très souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, enrhumée. Enfin, on ne peut pas être parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? Ha, s'ajoute à la liste de mes imperfections ma vue défectueuse. Mon oeil droit, lui ne me cause pas de soucis, mais le gauche laisse à désirer. Myope et astigmate, j'ai besoin de lunettes pour les choses qui me demande de la concentration -pour ne pas dire toujours. Je n'aime pas spécialement les porter, mais j'avoue qu'en cours cela me donne un semblant de sérieux (on fait ce que l'on peut avec ce que l'on est me direz vous).

Ha oui, une dernière chose : mon teint opalin ! Celui qui me fait ressembler à un fantôme. C'est une partie importante de mon physique, car je crois que ça fait un peu peur. C'est vrai, qui n'est pas effrayé de croiser une élève qui pas plus tard qu'hier était vivante ? Mais je suis toujours vivante ! Seulement quand j'ai mes règles, les gens ont tendances à croire que j'ai été enfermée dans une cave depuis ma naissance. Je vous assure que le soleil n'y fait rien. Je suis juste incroyablement blanche.

* * *

Bigrement étonnant qu'il y est un troll dans cette petite forêt d'Ecosse...

Il était effroyablement vert et ruminait, soufflant bruyamment de telle manière que ses narines enrhumées crachaient d'horribles tas de morves. Et eux, tous les deux, seuls, se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'entité du bois pour mériter une telle rencontre, si entité il y avait, bien entendu. Le frère de la blondinette fit une grimace si éloquente qu'elle aurait fait reculer n'importe quel humain digne de ce nom, mais la créature qui leur faisait face n'avait rien d'humain. Elle les regardait encore avec un air surpris qui l'instant d'après pris une lueur féroce. Johnson refusait de finir sa vie écrabouillé par une énorme créature d'un vert répugnant. La pré-adolescente, elle, paraissait plutôt amusée. Il se demanda brièvement qui entre eux deux était la véritable tête brûlée.

Pourquoi donc était-il ici ?

Ah oui, il avait provoqué sa cadette en lui chantonnant qu'elle n'aurait même pas le cran de traverser ce bois sordide. Évidement elle s'était fait une joie de le contredire et il l'avait suivie pour l'effrayer lorsqu'elle se trouverait en plein centre de la petite forêt. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps, car ils avaient rencontré en chemin ce gros trouble fête !

Ils avaient voulu le semer et se retrouvaient maintenant dans un petit village à côté. Johnson se dit que le bruit attirerait peut-être les habitants mais raya bien vite cette possibilité de secours. Les habitant étaient certainement des moldus et ils courraient eux aussi à leur perte si ils se décidaient à venir. Il attrapa courageusement un bâton qui traînait là et le lança à sa sœur.

- Envois lui ça dans la jambe on arrivera peut-être à le faire chuter !

Lui-même armé d'une branche prise dans le bois il changea de direction pour foncer vers le troll. Celui-ci prit au dépourvut devant le double assaut eut une hésitation qui lui coûta un bon coup de bâton dans les deux jambes. Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, le coup ne fit que chanceler le troll qui poussa un rugissement. L'adolescent attrapa le bras de la fillette et l'entraîna à distance raisonnable de la créature. Remit du coup, le troll avançait, claudiquant vers eux d'un pas lourd. Il avait l'air réellement vexé, d'ailleurs il devait l'être et la jeune fille s'imaginait déjà de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle fronça son nez, respirant difficilement l'air putride qui émanait de l'énorme créature, puis un sourire fier et moqueur vint illuminer son visage.

- Par Merlin, il est vert de rage !

Johnson grogna. Sa baguette maintenant tendue devant lui, il se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment il pourrait repousser le troll sans utiliser la magie, ce qui lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Sa soeur n'était pas encore à Poudlard elle ne savait rien de la magie et lui-même n'était pas habilité à l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. Il fronçait tellement les sourcils que ceux-ci ne formaient plus qu'une barre brune au-dessus de ses yeux.

- Remballe tes blagues pourries sœurette, c'est pas le moment là !

Il se tourna vers sa sœur alors que le troll avançait encore.

- Tire-toi !

Sa voix avait légèrement monté dans les aigus sur la fin de sa phrase. Il sentait la panique le prendre et faire de lui son esclave. Jamais ! Non jamais sa sœur ne devrait mourir ici ! Elle était trop jeune, trop insouciante...

- Jamais !

... et complètement inconsciente ! Il grommela un juron et jeta reporta son attention sur le troll.

- Ca serait con qu'on meure ici tout les deux tu crois pas ?

- C'est sûr ! Mourir à côté de toi serait le plus grand des déshonneurs !

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel puis brusquement pivota sur ses talons, attrapa le bras de sa sœur et se mit à courir.

- Sœurette, t'es chiante ! Tu en as conscience j'espère ?!

Elle éclata d'un rire enfantin et suivit derrière son frère alors que la grosse créature verte se mettait elle aussi à courir vers eux.

- Prie le ciel et la terre pour ne pas mourir avec moi aujourd'hui Johnny ! cria-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Le jeune homme la tira brusquement dans une ruelle adjacente.

* * *

Il déteste aussi qu'on l'appelle Johnny maintenant que j'y pense.

Enfin, trêve de bavardages inutiles.

Mon caractère ? Rien de transcendant, enfin qui sait, j'ignore comment je parais. J'imagine que je suis un peu trop curieuse, un peu trop maniérée, un peu trop... étrange ? Je me sens bien dans ma peau malgré ces fâcheuses tendances. Ha, qui sait, je finirais bien par plaire à quelqu'un ? Mon frère aime dire que je suis un cas désespéré, mais il se trompe ! J'aime par dessus tout plaisanter. J'imagine qu'à force que fréquenter un idiot j'ai dû le devenir moi-même ! En effet j'ai une tendance pour les bêtises mais seulement quand il est à mes côtés (enfin, presque ... ?) ! Sinon, hm, eh bien que dire, il n'y a pas grand chose, on pourrait penser qu'il m'arrive d'être calme et posée... Enfin je crois, j'espère. D'après le scrout à pétard qui me sert de frère je suis complètement insouciante et inconsciente. M'enfin, on fait ce qu'on peut et je dois dire que si l'on s'est plusieurs fois retrouver dans des situations délicates, c'était amusant ! Et puis, on s'en est sorti, héhé.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait été coiffée du Choixpeau. Et en cette journée particulièrement frisquette mais baignée d'un grand soleil, les Daniel avaient -encore- fait une mauvaise blague... Ils étaient certainement programmés pour cela, à rai dire c'était presque leur passe-temps favoris. D'ailleurs, à cette heure fraîche de l'après-midi, un Serpentard dégoulinant et carrément furieux avançait vers eux.

- Oh oh, on dirait bien qu'il est vert de rage...

Johnson leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis décida de se prendre au jeu.

- Et je pense que cette couleur ne lui va pas du tout sœurette. Déclara-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur qui ne fit que provoquer plus encore le Serpentard.

- Hm, oui, je pense que le jaune lui irait mieux, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que grand bien lui fasse !

Il agita sa baguette et l'élève face à eux pris intégralement une couleur jaunâtre, puis Johnson agita de nouveau sa baguette et il passa immédiatement au violet.

- N'est-il pas mieux ainsi ?

Il passa alors un petit instant durant lequel le pauvre sorcier trempé clignota passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel selon les envies des deux Daniel, puis il y eut un BANG! et la jeune fille se sentit partir en arrière. Seul le mur l'arrêta. Elle se redressa en se massant le dos avant de prendre conscience que son frère semblait en plein duel avec le Serpentard furieux. Loyale, elle décida de ne pas intervenir et regarda le combat en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les sorts volaient dans le couloir, provoquant des éclosions, mais un nouveau BANG! se fit clairement entendre. Les bruits cessèrent instantanément. Un professeur se tenait face à eux et il serait dur de justifier pour quelles raisons le Serpentard était trempé et orange vif. Seuls Jun et son frère savaient la crasse qu'il avait commis, seuls eux penseraient à jamais qu'il aurait mérité son traitement, car jamais ils ne le diraient à quiconque. Par principe ?

Ce toquard ! Appeler leur mère de Sang-De-Bourbe !

* * *

Je m'appelle Jun Daniel. Jun ! Je suis une fille bande de scrouts ! Pas Daniel, bin voyons. Et je vous interdit de me donner un quelconque surnom, ne se fusse votre imagination débordante. J'ai aujourd'hui 17 ans, ouep, née en 2004. Quoi encore Daniel ? Ca vous chagrine tant que ça ? Non je ne viens pas d'une famille connue. Ma famille est la plus banale et la plus inconnue des familles Daniel...

Tout d'abord parce que mon père, Malcolm Daniel, né un 5 mai (fête de Sainte Prudence mais vous allez bientôt comprendre que, moi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était né ce jour là). C'est un sorcier de sang-mêlé et il est certainement la personne la plus complexe que je connaisse. Non pas en temps que sorcier, mais plutôt en temps qu'homme. C'est un peu comme ci il vivait dans un autre monde. Un monde qui m'est totalement dois dire qu'il passe la moitié de sa vie enfermé dans son bureau -si l'on peut appeler ainsi la pièce de bric-à-brac qu'il désigne comme tel. J'ignore ce qu'il y fait exactement, mais d'après les explosions régulières, les fumées bizarroïdes et autres détails comme les cheveux constamment grillés qu'il avait en sortant avant qu'il ne se rase la tête pour s'éviter ce genre de désagréments je dirais qu'il fait des expériences... Je crois qu'il cherche à inventer des nouvelles potions, ou peut-être la potion ultime. Oui, ça serait bien son vous demandez peut-être ce qu'il fait donc la deuxième moitié de son temps ? Eh bien... Il court derrière ma mère et la chouchoute à longueur de journée. J'imagine que cela doit être son deuxième passe-temps favoris. Sérieusement, je vous le demande : comment ma mère a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? D'ailleurs en est-elle vraiment tombé amoureuse serait la véritable question à se poser. Enfin, passons. J'ignore dans quelle maison de Poudlard mon père a bien pu aller... D'ailleurs j'ignore s'il y est allé. A vrai dire je ne sais que très peu de choses de son passé. J'imagine qu'il a toujours été aussi souriant, avec ses yeux turquoises pétillants et ses petites lunettes carrée sur son nez. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est une classe monumentale -où alors vous avez une définition du mot classe qui m'est totalement inconnue. C'est ma mère qui l'habille, en fait mon père est comme un petit enfant. Je crois que ça serait la définition la plus exacte de son comportement. Il ne travaille pas, enfin, je ne crois pas. A vrai dire les seules choses que je sais de lui c'est qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir m'offrir tout ce qui existe au monde tant que cela soit rose bonbon (et ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'en porter, si vous avez bien compris) !

Et ma mère, elle, un peu plus connue, un peu plus atypique. Juliet Daniel de son nom de jeune fille McLaren est une née-moldue. Ma mère est la descendante d'un grand roi écossais chez les Moldus. Je le sais car son clan était riche et que nous en avons quelque peu hérité. Enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes une famille banale, on ne peut pas non plus dire que l'on roule sur l'or, mais nous avons une richesse moyenne sans que mon père ne travaille. Ah, quel âge a-t-elle ? Aucune idée. Apparemment on ne demande pas son âge à une dame. Si j'en tiens cependant à mes déductions elle doit être née le 1er août 1981, ce qui lui donne actuellement 38 ans. Elle a eut mon frère juste à la fin de la Grande Guerre. A croire que la peur lui à donner l'envie de procréer... Argh ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi elle a eut l'idée saugrenue d'accoucher de mon... frère ! Mais bon pourquoi pas j'imagine. Après tout c'est pas ci mal parfois. Enfin, je m'égare. Personnellement, je trouve que ma génitrice est magnifique, mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature -même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai des goûts de... hm, enfin, vous m'avez comprise. C'est une femme blonde, à la peau blanche opaline et aux yeux bruns foncés. Elle arbore aussi facilement un regard froid qu'un regard doux. Une espèce de beauté froide pour quiconque la laisse indifférente. C'est incroyable comment son comportement peut différer en fonction de la situation. Elle a quelques manières de haute populace, ça doit être dû à son sang, car on ne peut pas véritablement dire que l'on fréquente la haute société. Il me semble qu'elle travaille dans une librairie, une bibliothèque ou je ne sais quoi avec des bouquins. Je crois que son rêve serait d'écrire un livre sur la botanique. J'ignore si elle le réalisera un jour, j'en doute quelque peu. Ceci dit, elle se vante toujours d'avoir été à Serdaigle... Ma foi, bah, je crois en elle, comme en ma famille entière.

Et oui, je crois également en mon crétin de frère (mais on l'aime quand même) Johnson Daniel ! Même s'il est né le 1er Avril 2000 (un vraie blague à lui tout seul, j'y croyais pas quand j'suis née ! Il est bien là pourtant...). Ce qui lui fait 19 ans. C'est un sang-mêlé évidement. Hm, que dire sur lui... Il y a tellement, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de raconter. J'aimerais vous dire que c'est un imbécile, un fichtre d'imbécile heureux. Malheureusement il est parfois un peu trop intelligent. Pourtant il était à Griffondor à Poudlard... J'y pense, mon père lui a sûrement légué sa passion pour les expériences sulfureuses... D'ailleurs sulfureuses dans tout les cas. Bon, je m'explique. Je suis certaine que Joe (il aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça, pour votre gouverne, mais je vous donne le droit de l'appeler ainsi) a pour ambition de tester ou de créer toutes les choses les plus folles du monde de la magie, mais avant tout de faire les choses les plus débiles de l'univers ! Imaginez bien qu'à cause de lui j'ai du me balader avec des cheveux verts pendant des mois, ou que ma plume s'est transformée en hareng fumé. Comment ne pas avoir d'envie de meurtres ? Je vous le demande. Cependant j'avoue que depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il me... manque. Hm, oui, en effet. Vous vouliez le deuxième sens d'expériences sulfureuses ? Eh bien, mon frère a étrangement hérité du physique avantageux de ma mère : bien battît (escapade dans la forêt interdite oblige), grand, peau opaline, yeux caramels. Quand à ses cheveux, j'ignore d'où ils sortent. J'imagine que c'était en fait la couleur originelle de ceux de mon père, toujours est-il qu'il les a bruns et bouclés. Tout cela pour dire que question relation, c'est pas un novice. Je peux aisément dire qu'on en a vu défiler une bonne cinquantaine à la maison. Je me demande vraiment d'où il sort ce pouvoir attractif. Ha ! J'allais oublier, maintenant il travaille dans un magasin de baguettes semblerait-il. Je pensais qu'il avait plus d'ambition, mais qui sait, ça serait bien son genre de préparer un truc en secret. Hm, oui. Cela me semble bon... (nb : Mais n'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas mon frère. Il reste protecteur et utile !)

Bon alors, maintenant que vous êtes convaincus que ma famille est la plus banale du monde, nous pouvons continuer. Quoi ? Vous en avez marre de mon monologue ? Eh bien... J'imagine que si vous avez continué jusqu'ici c'est qu'il n'en est rien de tel... Oh my god. Vous êtes bien sûr d'être vivant ?

... Alors dans ce cas, je vais vous parler un peu plus précisément de moi. Enfin, je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. Vous vous rendrez bien vite compte de ma manière d'être. Ma baguette c'est du vrai bois de cerisier rapide et rigide, 25 centimètres, avec une racine de mandragore. Elle m'a choisie dans la boutique des Brown en personne ! Y avait même une femme qui voulait voir mon avenir mais c'était de l'escroquerie ce prix ! J'ai refusé !

Quelque chose qui m'insupporte ? Cette fâcheuse tendance pour ceux qui n'ont vu mon nom que sur le papier à m'appeler Daniel ! Est-ce que je ressemble à un mec ? J'espère que mes cheveux longs, blonds et agaçants suffisent à contredire cette conjecture. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai toujours le moyen de le leur prouver autrement, huhuhu...

Hm... Sinon, je crois bien avoir un véritable problème avec la couleur verte. Comme une véritable aversion pour cette couleur depuis le triste épisode de ma teinture de cheveux... Tiens. Ca me rappelle le jour où M. Finnigan est venu chez nous pour converser avec mon père. Oui, Seamus Finnigan, je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Ah my god. Je vous raconterais peut-être un jour.

Autre chose, j'aime les marrons grillés ! La lecture, et puis les mauvais jeux de mots. (Et aussi ma famille, mais je vous prierais de le passer sous silence !) Ha ! Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais c'est faux ! En dehors des mauvaises blagues aux gens que j'estime digne des pires calomnies, crasses et tout ce qui va avec.

Il y a cependant quelque chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer, ce sont ceux qui m'entourent. Vivre seule serait pour moi la plus cruelle des choses, pire que la mort. Je crois bien que j'en déprimerais à en mourir.

_... mon but secret ?_

Devenir commentatrice des matchs de Quiditch dans les tournois mondiaux ou devenir une batteuse célèbre ! Le Quiditch, c'est la vie ! Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être je deviendrais directrice de Poudlard ? Mouahahaha ! Ce serait la fin du monde !

D'ailleurs je suis déjà commentatrice des matchs à Poudlard et...

* * *

Jun sauta sur ses pieds.

-** POTTEEEEER !**

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Si c'est le cas dites-le moi, comme ça je vous en écrirais une belle ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, si vous avez des remarques ou des questions n'hésitez pas. Même si je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je répond aux reviews ! (ça ne doit pas être trop difficile... argh! j'ai cherché sur les forums pourtant !) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée (qu'elle soit longue ou courte !)._

_Ps: Je répondrais en temps en heures aux reviews, cependant, ma vitesse d'écriture dépend du travail que j'aurais à faire dans ma vie préparatoire, oh god, are you killing me ? Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_Ul._


	2. Chapter 2

_Heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce deuxième chapitre !_

_Je voudrais répondre à mes reviews avant de commencer._

_Cissy - Un graaaaand grand merci ! Parce que tu m'as laissé ma première review ! Ca me fait très très plaisir, et en plus pour dire beaucoup de choses positives ! Merci ! Donc si tu veux tout savoir, j'écris depuis que j'ai environ 12 ans, donc en effet, j'ai un peu de méthode (mais pas trop je n'ai jamais su finir une histoire longue et celle-ci sera la première, je l'ai décidé !) Donc voilà voilà ! Pour en revenir à Jun, c'était volontaire pour la maison, ainsi vous avez un peu eu le loisir de vous triturer les méninges, mais c'est bientôt fini ! Vous allez pouvoir le savoir dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy ;)_

_Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont mise en follow et même en favorite (incroyable !) de touuuuut mon coeur ! En espérant que ce chapitre satisfasse vos envies ! On se retrouve à la fin, héhéhé. _

_Cf. Univers de J.K Rowling_

_Cf. Personnages de J.K Rowling_

* * *

**LA VIE EST UNE SUCCESSION DE PÉRIPÉTIES - CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Elle essuya son visage avec une lenteur qui annonçait une vengeance glaciale.

- Potter... Qui t'as donné le droit de me jeter une bombabouse dans la figure alors que je rêvassais tranquillement devant la fenêtre ?

- Désolé Daniel, ça m'a échappé des mains !

La jeune fille lâcha un petit rire cynique.

- Désolée Potter, t'es vraiment aussi con que ça ?

Elle secoua sa main pleine de peinture en soupirant avançant vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis profondément exécrée par ton comportement de gamin tu sais ?

Il grimaça et fronça les sourcils.

- Du calme Daniel, c'était un accident !

Elle soupira de nouveau, continuant sa marche vers lui qui commença doucement à reculer jusqu'au canapé avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Je savais que mon corps était magnifique mais pas au point que tu ressentes le besoin de te coller ainsi contre moi, ricana-t-il alors qu'elle répliquait avec un sourire sournois, le visage à cinq centimètres du sien.

Il était coincé, il le savait. Elle lui étala sa main sur la figure, puis s'écarta en essuyant sa main dans la veste du jeune homme.

- Mais voyons, Potter, tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours été fan de toi.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main, s'éloignant, bouillonnante, aussi loin que possible de cet imbécile. Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

* * *

Potter !

Tout ça c'est sa faute !

Il m'a jamais laissé entrer dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Poudlard, pas plus que son prédécesseur. Ca fait quand même six ans que je suis dans ce collège de fous ! Mais c'est pas tout ! Potter, Potter quoi. C'est la source de mes pires problèmes. Il apparaît toujours là où il ne faut pas pile quand il ne faut pas, c'est comme ci il avait un don et qu'il était prédestiné à me pourrir la vie... Enfin, je vous rassure, pourrir la vie des gens c'est une seconde nature chez lui. Lorsqu'il est occupé avec une autre petite victime, alors je peux me reposer en paix. ... Me reposer ? Moi ? Argh, non, jamais je ne me repose ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde de ma vie à Poudlard !

Tout a commencé par le train, le Poudlard Express, rouge et noir avec son vieux bruit de ferrailles. Les sorciers aiment à se cantonner dans la tradition, d'après mes recherches, ce train est là depuis les premières inventions des machines à vapeurs des moldus dont nous aimons bien nous inspirer. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Louis. Louis Weasley. En tout mon contraire ce mec, vous le comprendrez assez vite. C'est aussi ainsi que j'ai fait connaissance avec le Choixpeau... Le moment le plus étrange de ma vie. Et pourtant, j'en ai eu des moments étranges dans ma vie !

* * *

- Jun Daniel !

Elle s'avança prudemment vers le Choixpeau. Une flamme de défis brûlait dans ses yeux. Cet animal bizarre n'avait pas intérêt à la berner où elle le mangerait puis elle en recracherait les morceaux dans l'assiette de Johnson ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà cet imbécile ? Ce truc marron délabré de faisait passer un test capillaire et il privait les blondes de dessert ? Pfft ! Qu'il essaie au moins. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère qu'elle avait immédiatement repéré assis à une table rouge et or même sans ses lunettes -car radar de soeur oblige- et le foudroya du regard. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le petit tabouret de bois, face aux élèves, Jun murmura comme une incantation...

-Johnny... Oh, mon petit Johnny...

Et la coiffe lui tomba sur la tête et devant les yeux jusque sur son nez. Jun grinça des dents. S'il la privait de dessert...

« Ehh ?! Te priver de dessert ? Je suis un Choixpeau, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose absurde ! »

Elle avait sursauté si fort qu'elle avait failli se retrouver à côté de sa chaise. Vindedious, il parlait ! Il parlait... Boarf, c'était logique d'une certaine manière, mais là elle était carrément terrifiée !

**- Ah ouai ?!** s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix raisonna dans la salle lui offrit un véritable silence religieux.

* * *

Quand on a douze ans et qu'on a pas les pieds sur terre, on ne se rend pas toujours compte qu'on fait des choses bizarres...

* * *

- Et pourquoi ça d'abord ?! reprit-elle plus bas, consciente de l'attention qui s'était brusquement posée sur elle.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, car elle adorait, cultivait le fait d'être le centre d'attentions depuis toujours, mais ce vieux truc décrépis posé sur sa tête l'impressionnait un peu.

« Arrête dont d'insulter le pauvre Choixpeau que je suis et laisse-moi débattre sur ton sort. »

- Grmph...

La voix raisonnait dans ses oreilles comme ci elle avait été dans sa tête.

« Quel aplomb, je vois que tu perds vite les pédales, mais que tu n'aimes pas le montrer. T'as le sang chaud comme on dit. »

Tout ça c'était de la faute de Johnson ! Elle le lui ferait subir au centuple, toujours à lui raconter des histoires ! Comme cette fois avec le troll... God, heureusement pour elle il n'y avait pas de trolls dans cette salle sinon elle l'aurait lancé à la poursuite de cet abruti qui lui disait des bêtises. Elle fit nerveusement tourner ses doigts autour de sa baguette dans la grande poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle aurait peut-être dû laisser cette Brown lire son avenir finalement...

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Quelle déception ! Sache que je vis dans ce château depuis sa création, petite ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

Elle chuchota.

- Jun Daniel...

« Jun, oui, tu es intelligente à ce que je vois... Curieuse, un peu trop d'ailleurs. C'est certainement pour cela que tu cherches toujours à vérifier les dire de ton frère. »

Le coeur de l'enfant battit douloureusement. Elle était effrayée tout compte fait !

- Comment vous le savez ?!

Le silence qui avait été brisé par des chuchotements revient brutalement. La petite fille blonde se mordit les lèvres.

« J'entends tes pensées. Je lis dans tes souvenirs et je ressens tes sentiments. »

Un pli d'inquiétude vint barrer son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mange personne. Alors, laisse-moi parlementer ! On perd du temps et ils sont encore beaucoup après toi ! »

Elle se tut, boudeuse.

« Je disais donc... Très curieuse, tu aimes beaucoup te renseigner. Il y a du Serdaigle en toi. »

Serdaigle ? Ah... C'était long...

« Mais... mais, ces connaissances te servent de manière sournoises à ce que je vois, comme à contre carrer les plans de ton frère, par exemple... Tu es prête à tout pour arriver à tes fins, et rusée. Serpentard t'irais bien. »

Serpentard... Mais qu'il en finisse !

« Néanmoins ton frère compte beaucoup pour toi. »

Elle grommela un truc inaudible.

« Tu es loyale et tout ce que tu fais, tu l'entreprends à fond. J'y vois là des qualités de Poufsouffle... »

Poufsouffle ! D'accord ! Elle en avait marre d'être là sur cette chaise avec ce silence de mort !

« Ah ! Tu restes une tête brûlée malgré tout, une fonceuse et une gamine courageuse. Tu aimes montrer que tu n'as peur de rien, mais attention à toi, prudence petite, tu ne pourras rester enfermée ainsi pour toujours. Trouve quelqu'un pour te reposer. »

- **Bon c'est fini oui ?!** s'écria-t-elle rouge de fureur.

Jun haïssait depuis toujours lorsque l'on pouvait lire en elle. Elle voulait être libre, indépendante ! Qu'on la laisse faire ce qu'elle voulait !

« Quelle impatience ! Tu as vraiment un caractère contradictoire ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

**- GRYFFONDOR ! **tonna le Choixpeau.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et un tonnerre d'applaudissement le suivit alors que la coiffe quittait le visage de la fillette, la laissant toute ébouriffée.

* * *

Ouai, c'était comme ça. Bizarre ce truc. J'suis sûre que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait envoyé les maisons en même temps ! En plus un chapeau qui répartit dans des dortoirs... Ca doit être bizarre comme vie. Je cherche toujours le sort qui a bien pu le créer, j'suis sûre que je pourrais en tirer partit si je faisais quelque chose d'intelligent avec...

Mais enfin bon, maintenant que j'me suis débarrassée de la peinture de cette fichue bombabouse potterienne avec une bonne douche, j'vous laisse. Mon lit me tend les bras.

* * *

Elle était en retard. C'était un fait ni plus, ni moins et rien ne le changerait. Elle soupira et se mit à courir pour rejoindre la serre. Il fallait au moins qu'elle soit un peu essoufflée pour rendre crédible son envie feinte d'arriver à l'heure en cour de botanique, non ? Elle n'avait jamais spécialement aimé la botanique avec le professeur Londubat. Les cours de botaniques étaient pour la plus part épuisant car on devait faire d'interminables croquis et, par Mélusine, tout le monde -où en tous cas le professeur Londubat- savait qu'elle était une bien piètre dessinatrice ! C'était donc d'un plat ennuyant. D'ailleurs elle n'aimait que les cours où il y avait quelque chose d'amusant à faire... Pouvait-ce être le cas de la botanique ? Elle l'ignorait, mais rien ne changeait en elle, c'était une femme d'action ! Elle sauta par dessus un buisson en ce demandant si parfois ses pensées ne s'égarait pas un peu. N'en ayant que faire, un petit sourire vint se figer sur ses lèvres. En y repensant le dernier court avait été assez palpitant. Palpitant, hm dans le bon ou le mauvais sens... ?

Elle secoua subitement la tête. La notion de bien et de mal était quelque chose de bien singulier.

S'arrêtant par un freinage plus ou moins contrôlé devant la salle numéro deux de botanique, elle poussa la porte sans prendre le temps de respirer. C'est donc en sueur, essoufflée, avec un cœur un peu trop rapide qu'elle déboula en plein cour de botanique.

- ...également un ingrédient important en potion. Quelqu'un peut nous en dire un peu plus ?

En entendant le mot potion, Jun se dit que pour une fois elle avait loupé un truc important. Une entité maléfique s'acharnait sûrement contre elle car s'il fallait que les cours de botanique soit enrichissant, il fallait également que ce soit lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Elle soupira, enfin, autant que l'on puisse soupirer en reprenant son souffle puis referma doucement la porte de la salle derrière elle. Lorsque cela fut fait, la jeune femme essaya de se retourner avec l'air le plus naturel possible vers son professeur tout en esquissant un grand sourire qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire gêné ou embarrassé mais en réalité, elle était plutôt amusée. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque pour se donner une contenance. Son regard vint alors se figer sur Neville Londubat.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas à l'heure. Déclara-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi Professeur.

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux à sa rime improvisée, puis elle prit discrètement le chemin d'une place libre, enfin, aussi discrètement que l'impulsive Jun Daniel pouvait le faire. Sa place elle la trouva aux côtés de Molly Weasley qu'elle salua d'un clin d'oeil. Bien sûr, elle connaissait Weasley ! Déjà, qui ne connait pas une Weasley ? D'accord, il est impossible de tous les connaître, cette famille compte un trop grand nombre de membre, mais tout de même... En plus, elle connaissait bien son cousin Louis Weasley.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à cause de son nom qu'elle connaissait Molly Weasley, ni à cause de son cousin, mais tout simplement parce que c'était une poursuiveuse talent de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Or, il était impossible de ne pas connaître un joueur de Quiditch lorsqu'on s'appelait Jun Daniel, et puis, notre petite teigne avait aussi forts liens avec la famille Weasley qu'avec la famille Potter, des liens de natures fortement diverses et variées. Pour en revenir à Molly Weasley, elle était plutôt de nature posée lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur le terrain. C'était le genre de fille bien dans sa peau qui n'avait pas besoin de faire tout un cinéma pour se retrouver au centre de la scène. Le genre de fille sympathique, curieuse et loyale, mais courageuse aussi. Il fallait un sacré courage pour porter la renommée des Weasley, surtout que son père à elle était un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie.

Jun s'était toujours demandée où les Weasley avaient déniché de prénom de Molly, si elle en croyait ses maigres connaissance en vie sous-marine, le molly était un nom que l'on pouvait donner à plusieurs sortes de poissons... C'était flatteur ? Elle fronça le nez puis prit place à côté d'elle en lui souriant. Après tout, personne ne choisissait son nom. Comme sa propre nomination était réellement ambiguë, elle ne fit aucun commentaire -ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Elle sortit son carnet dans le but de faire comme les autres et de prendre le cour en route, estimant qu'elle s'était déjà assez faite remarquée pour la matinée. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour voir quel était le sujet d'étude du jour avant d'apercevoir une Asphodèle. Comment le savait-elle ? Sa mère en raffolait pour leur senteur particulière. Malheureusement pour sa génitrice, ce genre de plante avait bien vite et souvent disparu quelque part dans le bureau de son père. Jun haussa les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire prendre conscience de la fraîcheur des lieux. Elle frissonna et se maudit de ne pas avoir mis de pull sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle fronça le nez sentant un éternuement venir. Elle se retint de justesse puis soupira. Enfin elle leva les yeux vers son professeur dans le but de trouver un peu de concentration. Tous ce qui concernait les potions pouvait se montrer intéressant à ses yeux. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle en avait oublié ses lunettes et de pencha vers son sac dont elle sortit sa vieille paire crasseuse. Ayant soigneusement essuyé les verres dans sa robe au préalable, elle les plaça sur son nez. Les contours du Professeur Londubat prirent alors un peu plus de netteté à ses yeux. Alors, sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de commenter son retard, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait la langue. Elle leva le bras.

- Dans quel genre de potion peut-on s'en servir Professeur ?

Le professeur Londubat tourna lentement son visage vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Daniel, veuillez vous lever, ramasser vos affaires et sortir de cette serre. Vous aurez le plaisir de me faire un devoir sur Asphodèle pour le prochain cour.

Elle soupira.

- Et je retire 10 points à Gryffondor.

... D'une certaine manière elle savait depuis le départ que cela allait se finir ainsi. Elle avait tenté, et elle avait échoué. Elle rangea aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait sorties, ses affaires. Elle lança un sourire, cette fois-ci, véritablement sincère et embarrassé à Molly Weasley puis au reste de sa maison tout en évitant volontairement ce crétin de James Potter du regard avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Elle ne put cacher un amère petit rictus. Elle avait très bien su à quoi elle s'exposait en arrivant en retard. C'était de sa faute et elle n'avait aucune excuse digne de ce nom. Elle ne pouvait cacher que d'un côté elle était réellement vexée de s'être faite renvoyée du cour. C'était vexant, de plus qu'elle aimait écouter le Pr. Londubat lorsqu'il parlait de potions et autres choses utilisables pour les coups d'espiègleries. Mais le pire, et ce qui à vrai dire la gênait véritablement, était qu'elle venait de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Évidement, elle n'avait absolument rien à faire de ses systèmes de points qui notaient plus à la tête qu'autre chose, mais elle détestait qu'on puisse retirer des points si facilement à sa maison alors que certains travaillaient dur pour les gagner. C'était sa faute si sa maison venait de perdre dix points. Jun souhaitait n'avoir que sur son dos des gens qu'elle avait elle-même choisit. Elle ne voulait pénaliser personne. Une légère grimace tordit ses traits.

Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle était plutôt heureuse... C'était d'ailleurs totalement contradictoire. Et ce bonheur se mêlait à sa culpabilité, lui crispant les côtes, accentuant son mal-être. Pourquoi sentait-elle le rire poindre derrière sa grimace ? Évidement, l'idée de rechercher par elle-même des choses qui lui semblait intéressantes l'amusait. Elle se ferait une joie de consacrer son temps pour rendre un devoir désirable à celui qui à cet instant devait être plus que blasé de son entrée remarquée. Juste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne valait pas rien. Quelque chose entre le défi et un besoin de fierté, le genre de choses qui prouvait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine attachées à ses éducateurs comme un singe à sa branche. Elle soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait préféré se sentir totalement libre.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, elle se retourna vers le professeur Londubat, le salua, s'excusant une fois encore et quitta la serre avec un sourire léger.

- Vous aurez votre devoir en temps et en heures, Professeur. Désolée pour le dérangement !

Après tout, elle avait sa façon à elle d'être libre...

* * *

Combien pariez-vous que James Potter va trouver le moyen de me faire chier parce que j'ai perdu des points de Gryffondor ? ... Ah ... J'ai intérêt à vite me rattraper ou ma magnifique existence à Poudlard va devenir un enfer encore plus grand que celui qu'elle est en ce moment.

Qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient unis déjà ? Sûrement un gros plouc. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette école de fous, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs. Et je vous rassure, la plus part des crasses que j'ai essuyé venaient des Gryffons. Peut-être tout simplement parce que ce sont eux que je côtoie le plus... J'en viens presque à regretter la présence de mon frère. Au moins il rendait au centuple ses crasses à cet imbécile de James Potter !

... Ne croyez pas que j'ai peur de lui ! D'ailleurs, j'ai encore à me venger de l'affront qu'il m'a fait subir l'autre jour dans la salle des Gryffondors ! M'enfin, en attendant...

* * *

Jun soupira puis se leva de la douillette salle commune des Gryffondors. D'une certaine manière elle s'étonnait que le Professeur Londubat, responsable de sa maison, ne lui ai pas demandé de venir à la fin du cour pour des explications. Elle haussa les épaules. Mieux valait pour elle car elle n'aurait absolument aucune raison valable aux yeux du professeur. Il était vrai qu'il serait dur de lui expliquer qu'en raison d'un lavage intense de ses chaussures elle en avait enlever les lacets et que lorsqu'elle avait voulu les remettre, pour gagner du temps sur un futur retard, elle s'était servie de sa baguette. Grossière erreur. Cette stupide décision n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses ! Ses baskets s'étaient envolées vers le lustre et s'y étaient fermement attachées d'un nœud serré avec les lacets. Le temps qu'elle réussisse à atteindre les chaussures, additionné à celui qu'il lui avait fallu pour les démêler, sans oublier les minutes perdues à les remettre puis à enfiler les baskets, tout cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son retard. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et franchit le tableau de la grosse dame. Aucune raison valable aux yeux du professeur. Ses âneries lui avaient valus un devoir et un retrait de point pour Gryffondor. Fichues chaussures ! Jun se jura de ne plus jamais s'en acheter à lacets... peut-être qu'il en existait qui venaient se mettre seule à ses pieds selon ses désirs ? Un large sourire vint s'étirer sur le visage de la jeune sorcière alors que ses lèvres libéraient un éclat de rire. Alors qu'elle atteignait les escaliers mouvants, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, comme par habitude, pour caresser le bois poli de sa baguette. Prise de conscience.

- Alderton ! Ma baguette !

Jun fit volte-face, bousculant au passage un première année qui passait par là et qui, espérons, ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune, y entra après avoir donné le mot de passe habituel à la grosse dame, monta dans son dortoir et se saisit de sa baguette. Puis elle repartit dans l'autre sens. Elle marchait maintenant rapidement, cet oublis lui avait fait perdre les quelques minutes qui lui permettraient d'être pile à l'heure pour la fin du cour. Elle souhaitait demander les notes prises à quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un de particulier, mais elle aurait bien voulut avoir un petit topo des deux heures qu'elle avait raté d'une façon, elle en avait conscience, totalement idiote. Néanmoins elle ne put un nouveau sourire de paraître sur ses lèvres. Quel était l'intérêt d'aller à la pèche aux informations s'il n'y avait pas un où deux obstacles ? Et actuellement son obstacle était le temps. Il paraissait insurmontable, et pourtant...

Glissant dans sa poche sa baguette de cerisier, elle se remit à courir. Elle aimait ce genre de moment, elle aimait courir pour rattraper un semblant de secondes. Elle dévala les escaliers, sautant de l'un à l'autre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour découvrir un épouvantard dans n placard, elle foula le sol du grand hall. Les élèves commençaient alors à sortir de leurs salles de classes et à se répandre dans les couloirs, les escaliers, tous passant par le hall pour se rendre à la grande salle. Nageant parmi la foule, évidement à contre courant, Jun serrait les dents. Était-ce un deuxième obstacle ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Saperlipopette ! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper de la marrée d'élèves. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu !

Après quelques minutes de débat intensif, elle réussit enfin à quitter l'endroit et à mettre le nez dehors. L'écart important de température entre les corps entremêlés de la foule et l'extérieur la frappa de plein fouet. Comment pouvait-on oublier le froid hivernal qui touchait l'Angleterre chaque année ? Elle fronça le nez pour échapper à un éternuement mais ce fut un effort vint. Le bruit raisonna dans toute la cour extérieur. Jun soupira et se mit en route vers les serres d'un pas rapide.

Elle se mouchait pour la quatrième fois, ses mouchoirs en papier s'entassant dans ses poches. En dix minutes elle semblait avoir attrapé le plus gros rhume de la planète. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la serre numéro deux dont elle approchait de plus en plus en priant pour rencontrer un élève égaré du cour de botanique.

Alors qu'elle rangeait son paquet de mouchoir dans sa poche, elle se sentit partir vers l'arrière. A la brutale pression sur son épaule elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un. Alors que son regard se levait vers le visage de l'inconnue, elle retrouva son centre de gravité. Face à elle, Roxanne Weasley, une élève de Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, s'excusait. Dieu ! Il y avait vraiment des Weasley partout dans cet établissement ! Elle sembla à son tour la reconnaître et déclara d'une voix indignée que le Pr Londubat en avait décidément trop fait; qu'au final, elle aurait pu être discrète et ne pas déranger tant que ça le cour.

Jun hocha la tête lentement, il était si facile pour un professeur de se mettre des élèves à dos. Un sourire sincère lui fendit le visage alors que la jeune fille continuait à plaider son cas.

- Merci.

D'un seul coup, elle se rappela ce qu'elle faisait là et passa sa main gelée dans ses cheveux.

- Ah, d'ailleurs... Est-ce que tu pourrais prêter t...

Un bruit d'explosion résonna dans tout le parc, la faisant sursauter.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Dans le parc, au pied de la tour de Gryffondor, s'élevait un filin argenté de fumée. Surprise, Jun en oublia totalement les notes. Ces sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle réalisait l'étendue de cette découverte. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup vers Roxanne, si vite qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre et lui lança le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je crois bien que c'est mon œuvre...

Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres, comme ci elle était fière. D'ailleurs sûrement l'était-elle. Elle balaya du regard le parc avant de regarder de nouveau Roxanne dans les yeux.

- On va vérifier ?

Alors certaine que la jeune fille la suivrait, elle fit volte-face et se mit en marche. Sur le chemin, car elles se trouvaient respectivement à une cinquantaine de mètre de l'endroit convoité, Jun se demanda si elle ne devait pas expliquer pourquoi la fumée partait de là-bas. Du moins, elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit de sa faute.

- Par un malencontreux accident, une de mes potions est passée par la fenêtre de la tour hier, mais je me demande pourquoi la réaction à lieu seulement maintenant...

Inutile d'avouer que c'était une potion ratée qui avait pour but de donner à James une pilosité sans bornes qu'elle avait balancée par la fenêtre d'un coup de coude, profitant d'un Gryffondor qui, rendu malade par les vapeurs que dégageait le chaudron, l'avait ouverte.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient sur les lieux, Jun se pencha dans la fumée vers l'emplacement exact de l'explosion. Elle passa son doigt à l'endroit d'où provenait la réaction et se releva, une substance gluante au bout du doigt. La jeune fille l'observa d'un air si curieux que ses yeux louchaient dessus. Elle sortit une fiole de sa poche avec un geste poli par l'habitude et posa son doigt sur l'embouchure pour que la potion -où ce qu'il en restait- tombe à l'intérieur. Lorsque Roxanne lui demanda si c'était vraiment sa potion Jun eut un sourire de conspiratrice.

- Oui je crois bien.

Puis elle marmonna pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça...

Elle referma la fiole et la rangea dans sa poche. La fumée commençait légèrement à se dissiper quand Roxanne reprit la parole.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu avais mis dedans ?

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement...

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais elle hésitait à avouer devant la jeune fille qu'elle passait son temps à essayer des potions qui n'existaient pas, c'aurait été avouer qu'elle avait le même genre de réaction que son père. La blonde soupira bruyamment. Jamais elle ne voudrait ressembler à cet étrange individu ! La Gryffondor commençait à regarder Jun en s'inquiétant.

- Et si on nous avait vues ?

Jun s'apprêta à dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, mais une voix grave répondit immédiatement à celle de Roxanne et des frissons montèrent dans la colonne vertébrale de son interlocutrice. Jun fit volte-face. Le concierge. Elle soupira une deuxième fois, essuyant son doigt dans sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'elle resserrait distraitement son écharpe avant de répondre. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elles ne seraient pas les seules à se rendre sur les lieux.

* * *

_Me revoilà ! Alors j'espère que cela vous a bien plu ! _

_Cette fiction est inspirée d'un personnage sur un forum de RPG où je n'ai pu continuer à rp, leur rythme était trop soutenu par rapport au mien. C'est pourquoi je dédicace cette fiction au forum WorldOfPoudlard et les membres qui avaient rpg avec moi mais dont j'ai changé les noms dans ma fiction (la description ainsi que les paroles) sauf pour le professeur Londubat (pour le nom) car il m'a donné l'autorisation : Pr Londubat, Victoire Weasley (ici : Molly Weasley) et Lola Turner (ici : Roxanne Weasley)._

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à m'envoyer des MP ! ;)_

_Ul ~_

_PS : En ce moment j'attends pour lire la suite de Twilight : le troisième tome. C'est insoutenaaable !_

_PSbis : J'ai été très galérienne pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas reçu trop de modifications, mais ceci est mon dernier changement véritable ! Désolée ! ^^'_


End file.
